Pure Royalty
by Sayuhm
Summary: Ari and Max are the son and Daughter of the King and Queen of Britain They're tired of all the attention from everyone. Ari gets a call from one of his friends in America, offering to fly them out there. They agree and lie to their parents about it. What happens when their parents find out and drag them both back home along with their maids. Will America follow them or ditch them?
1. Chapter 1

**MPOV**

"Max, get up," A voice shook me from my dream. I groggily lifted open my eyes to automatically squint them because of the lights from the open blinds. After my eyes got used to the light, I looked up to see Ari looking down at me. I groaned and flopped onto my stomach, shielding my eyes with my arm.

"You need to get up. Mom and Dad let you sleep in longer than you should have been asleep," He said. I nodded and sat up slowly, making sure not to get dizzy.

"What do you want? It's a Saturday morning; I always sleep in," I said with a voice still thick with sleep.

"I need to talk to you about something. My friend, Chase, 'American white boy', asked if I could come to America to visit him," Ari told me. That sparked my interest, but it died down after I realized something.

"But mom and Dad will know that we took money out of their fortune. Plus, we wont be able to leave the Palace without our maids with us," I sighed. He grinned slyly at me.

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. Chase said he could buy us two tickets out there. I don't think bringing one maid each would take out much of his savings, seeing as though he offered to pay."

My brows creased, "But what about Mom and Dad? They'll know we're gone."

"They've been talking about this High Class Cruise thing," Ari stated, "just you, me, and one of our maids each! The plan's perfect! So, what do you think? Do you wanna go?" I thought about it.

_Well, It might give me a chance to meet my favorite band, A Crime to Live. Maybe even try some of their high in fat, greasy foods! Uh...I guess we could go for it. I mean, not like Mom and Dad will find out._

"Yeah, I'll go tell Mom and Dad; you can go tell Chase to get two more tickets." He nodded and rushed out of the room. Not without knocking over the side table in my room, of course. He blushed and set it back up before taking off down the hall.

I tossed off my sleeping gown and threw on my parents' favorite sweater and a pair of dress pants before tucking it into the pants. I slipped on plain black socks and a pair of _Sanita Nikolette_ clogs that Mom got from a fashion shoe she was invited to by our good friend Sarah Jennister. I brushed out my mid-back, blonde-brown hair and put it into a dutch braid that circled my head and softly fell onto my shoulder.

I opened my door and walked down the palace steps. Or as I like to call them, Titanic stairs. Once I got down stairs, I walked into he den to see my mom and dad having tea.

"Why hello darling, did you sleep well?" My mom asked me.

"Yes, Mother. Aries was telling me about that High Class Cruise. We talked it over, and we, both, decided that it would be nice to take a little break," I said politely.

"You hear that, Valencia? I told you she would agree to it after they talked it over," My dad stated matter-of-factly to my mom. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, you better go pack. We will call the line and let them know you will be attending their 2 month cruise, starting this weekend. You will leave on Friday morning at 7 am sharp." I nodded and smiled before leaving the den.

Half way down the hall towards Ari's room, I ran into Nudge, my maid.

"Oh. My. Butter. On. Crumpets. Ari just told me about what's going on! Please, please, choose me as your maid to go! I'm pretty sure you don't want to invite Naomi. She is almost over the age of 50, but has the soul of a 16 year old. I hope I'm like that when I grow old and shrivel," Nudge whisper yelled at me. I chuckled.

"Don't sweat it. Of course I'm gonna choose you to go with me. Now, we need to tell Ari about it. I got my parents to agree with us going on the cruise!" I excitedly explained. She nodded rapidly, and we ran down the hall to Ari's room. We opened the door and saw him and his card-board cut-out of Kelly Jean in a heated make-out session.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat. Nudge giggled as he pulled away quickly and blushed.

"Uh...ahem, so what did they say?" He stuttered, still recovering from his day-dream.

"They said we leave Friday. Oh, and start packing," I waved behind me as I walked towards my room to pack my clothes. Nudge was following me as she never took her eyes off her phone. She seemed to be able to navigate through the halls and to my room without peeling her eyes away from whatever it was on her phone. I rolled my eyes at her and grinned.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Missy," She smiled.

"So, I need help with my "American wear". I'm not exactly fashionable with what the Americans' wear, or anything that has to do with clothes," I said.

"Lord knows what you'd be without me," Nudge teased while rolling her eyes, "Just gimme a second. I'm trying to do something." I turned on my radio an flipped it to the main station for _A Crime to live_. They were doing a live ticket winning today at 3:30pm. I would have picked up the phone and dialed, but my parents would never allow such a thing.

"_Okay, It's 3:29 P to the M. A Crime to Live will b on LIVE to do the ticket drawl! Be the lucky 3__rd__ caller and win TWO tickets to their live concert!" _DJ of station 99.7 called through his microphone.

"Hey guys," the members of CTL cheered into the microphone. "So, you guys heard that our concert is coming up next week! Monday at 9 pm to 11 pm. In the next 5 minutes, Try and be the lucky 3rd caller and win the tickets!" I heard Iggy hoot through the speakers.

"Wait for it...Wait for it...CALL!" Omega yelled when the clock ticked exactly 3:30. I smiled at how happy they were but frowned when I realized I couldn't see them live.

"And there we have it! Our 3rd caller!" Dylan said, "So what's your name?"

"Monique!" I heard a crisp English accent say. It sounded familiar, but being me, I couldn't remember the no matter how much it was familiar.

"kay' Monique, where you from?" Iggs asked.

"Your mom's house," She said cheerfully. You could hear the 'ohs' from the other sighed. I chuckled at her sarcasm.

"Well, give mommy my regards!" he shot back, "Anyways...anything you wanna say to anyone special?"

"Yeah gimme a sec." You could hear some shuffling and a door opening and closing. I looked up and saw Nudge hiding something behind her back. I gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it and pulled out her phone from her back. "Yeah, AYE MAXI! Your prayers have been answered! You can bow down to my awesomeness! Yup, love me forever! CUZ I JUST GOT YOU A DAMN TICKET TO SEE THE CTL LIVE!"

My eyes widened. I opened my mouth then closed it before opening it again. "HOLY MOTHER OF FATHER! I LOVE YOU, NUDGE!" I squealed—Yes, squealed—at her.

"Well, you girls have fun. And nice accents by the way," Iggy laughed. "Nice talking to you, Monique, Maxine. We hope to see you at our concert!" We said goodbye before I tackled Nudge into a bear hug.

"I feel so wanted!" She teased, "I have that warm tingly feeling in me!" I laughed and let go of her before she changed to stage 2 of the shade of red.

"We need to pack ASAP." I told her. I couldn't wait until Monday to go to their concert.

"The tickets and backstage passes are gonna be here by tomorrow. I already gave them the address," She informed me while packing clothes from my 'secret' closet. Mom and Dad didn't know about the secret closet behind my mirror in my dressing room. It had all the clothes a _normal_, non-royal teen would wear.

_**SpaceBarsDontMatter**_

Ari and I got off the plane, followed by our maids, Nudge and Lawson. We walked into the airport and looked for our luggage. After locating and chasing after some of them, we finally got all collected and looked for a sign with our names. We saw the sign with our American alias and a guy with shaggy brown hair and black rimmed glasses waiting for us.

"Hey man," He greeted Ari. They grabbed hands and shoulder bumped like those guys do. He nodded at us to follow him to his car. It was a little, white Honda. We put our luggage into the trunk and got into the Honda. We sat for about half an hour before arriving in front of a cozy looking house. I was a cream colored house with a black roof. Not fancy or anything.

"Welcome home, guys," Chase announced before going to unload the trunk. We helped him get everything in and placed them in our rooms that we were staying in. Nudge and I in one room, and Ari and Lawson in another. Chase was going to sleep on the futon in the game room.

Nudge and I unloaded our stuff into the closet and drawers. It took a while before we finished. When we all got showered, we ate Chinese take-out.

_**SpacebarsDontMatter**_

It was Monday night and Nudge was picking out my outfit. I brushed out my hair as I waited for the flat iron was heating up. Nudge threw a pair of short, faded denim shorts, a homemade tee-shirt that we made together that said 'Hey Angul, you duh sexay,' on it. I slipped it on as she was putting on her own pair of skinny jeans and a zebra print off the shoulder. I slipped on a pair of black socks and a pair of converse that Nudge gave me for my birthday.

Nudge fixed both her hair and mine. We had rented cars after we settled in. Nudge and I shared a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. We got into the car with our tickets and headed to the concert.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the stadium, it was packed, and we could hear the cheers from miles away. I got out of the car and locked it behind me. Nudge handed me my ticket and backstage pass. The guard was standing outside to take tickets. He ripped them and handed us the stubs. Stepping into the stadium, I was greeted with the smell of popcorn and a blast of loud cheers.

Well, here we are.

**Yeah, yeah...crappy ending. So what? Anyways, you guys like it? its like 2:18 AM right now...yeah, I stay up pretty late. Don't even feel sleepy whatsoever! Haha, well I hope you guys liked that! If I don't lose interest in this and update quickly before I lose my ideas, then i'll resume it. BUT that also means that YOU, my dear readers, have to like it. O: You'll see my song choice change from, like, the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus to NeverShoutNever and stuff like that! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**MPOV**

The lights started flashing and smoke surrounded the stage. The lights stopped and turned off, but they flickered back on each of the band members.

"Hay hay hayy!" Iggy smiled into the microphone. I couldn't help but smile too because of the feminine voice he used. "You guys ready for a friggin awesome concert?" The crowd cheered 'yes'. "Well, then, lets get the party started, yeah?" Once again, the crowd cheered.

The music started flowing from the speakers before Fang started singing.

*_Do you know where your heart is?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Did you trade it for something, somewhere?_

I closed my eyes and swayed to the beat. His voice was like a drug. It was smooth and beautiful. The way he sang the words with so much emotion made me lose my mind. It was in harmony with all the other instruments.

Say_, all I need. _

_Is the air I breathe. _

_And a place to rest my head._

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it, better than you had it._

The song slowly came to an end as the audience erupted into hoots and hollers. They started into another song as they died down. Iggy started the introduction with his drums.

*_Aren't these sometimes?_

_It's gotten bad, and its been pressin' on my head._

_Got me feelin' sad._

_But I know you know._

This song made me tear up every time I listened to it. It calmed the stormy seas in my head. It put faith in me that we could change the world. We could all change the world, save the world. I always thought that when I become queen I would make sure to help change the world into a better place.

_And I still believe!_

_That there is more love than hate!_

_There's more heart than ache._

There was a moment of silence before the crowd clapped and waved their lighters and cell phones around. The next song took up a more up-beat tempo. Once again, Iggy started with the drums before Fang came in with his electric guitar, taking the roll of the vocals.

*_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy._

_One look puts the rhythm in my hands._

_Still Don't rather understand why you still hang around_

_I see what's going down._

_Face down in the dirt!_

_She said 'This doesn't hurt'_

_She said 'I've finally had enough!'_

Pure inspiration to stop abuse, right there. I'm surprised the world hasn't changed even after these songs are encouraging them to stop it. The concert went on with different other songs before Dylan spoke to the crowd.

"We hope you guys enjoyed our concert. It was fun to come out here and sing for you guys. If you have a backstage pass, feel free to come to our after party!"

Nudge and I waited for most of the people to clear out before shuffling our way through the crowd to the stingray. We started the car and followed the line towards the after party. I've never been to an after party, so I was pretty excited—like jizz in my pants, excited. The after party was at a pretty large looking house. It probably had about four stories including the basement.

We had to circle the lot for a while before finding a space in the parking lot at a next door KFC. Making sure to lock the door, we headed towards the house with a loud bass playing. The bass was pretty loud, loud enough for us to practically see the sound waves from a parking lot over.

We showed our passes to the guards standing outside and slipped in with the hoards of people rushing to get inside. The music increased even more if that was possible. Nudge pulled me out onto the dance floor and started swaying her hips, motioning me to join in, which I did. Everyone started grinding against each other, following our chain reaction.

I felt arms snake around my waist from behind. I turned around to ask Nudge what she was doing but saw that it was Fang. I blushed deeply and turned around, closing my eyes. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't Fang so that I wouldn't freak and run. I mean who wouldn't wanna scream, because they were dancing with _**FANG**_! The songs kept changing and the beats increased in speed. The grinding was kicked up a notch and everything was getting heated.

I turned my head around a little bit to look at Fang. His eyes were still closed so he hadn't seen my face yet. I relaxed a little and flowed to the beat. Nudge was frantically pushing through the crowd to me.

"Max, we gotta go," Nudge said. "Ari said our curfew was 2 AM. It's 2:03. Let's go!"

"Seriously! Why didn't you say that first!" I squealed at her. I pulled away from Fang's arms. I heard him start to protest a little bit. We shot out of the house and to our car in a split second.

_**SpaceBarsDontMatter**_

**FPOV**

The party ended an hour ago and we were cleaning up. Once we cleaned up most of the visible trash, we all sat down and rested.

"So, Fangles, who was that blonde you were dancing with throughout the whole night?" Iggy wiggled his eyebrows.

"I dunno. I just started dancing," I said. He snorted at my answer.

"Liar liar pants on backwards!" Iggy chanted, "Did you get her name?"

"I thought it was 'pants on fire'," I said.

"Nope, it's a name I came up with for this knew song. So did you get her name?" Iggy pressed.

I ignored him and said, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's a name I came up with. Now, _did you get her name?_" Iggy sighed. I loved pushing his buttons.

"The name is lame and will bring shame," I smirked.

"Dr. Suess much? Just tell me her damn name!" He growled. Jeez, someone put a bee in his undies.

"I think it was Max or something. I dunno, but I heard her friend calling her," I responded calmly.

"There! Was that so hard? Max. that sounds familiar. Wait, the radio caller's friend's name was Max. Maybe it was her," Iggy pondered. "We need to go over the list of songs for the carnival tomorrow."

"Yes, yes that was hard for a man of many words like me," I stated. He glared in my direction and sighed.

"You know what? Nevermind, I'm going to sleep," He said, throwing an empty cup at me.

**O: Yeah, I got a review that said that chapter one was a bit rushed, which I agree! So, I'm gonna slow it down; Is this a little more toned down? O: thanks for reading! (: Will Update when I can! :D Yes, it's short, and i apologize for that but i dun really know how long the chapters are, seeing as though my little word thingy doesn't record the amount of words i've typed! x.x**

***Say by one republic**

***believe by Red jumpsuit apparatus**

***Face Down by red jumpsuit apparatus**


End file.
